logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
TheShinyMew's Logo Bloopers
Horton Productions Logo (1989-1992) Take 1 The logo reads "Horton Rules!" instead of "Horton Productions". Take 2 Horton is replaced with Snap (from Chalkzone). Take 3 Horton is replaced with Ickis dressed up like Divine singing "Passion" by The Flirts. Take 4 Horton and the words "Horton Productions" are not seen in the logo. Take 5 There are many eggs in the logo. Take 6 The logo is done correctly, until Snap comes in from the right, wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, holding a cane, dancing, and singing "Puttin' on the Ritz" by Taco. The director as Luigi shouts "Snap, can you get out of here and take that record and a costume back to Ickis?" Snap then runs away. Take 7 Horton is replaced with Nickelodeon Pinchface. The director shriek "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Take 8 Horton is replaced with Doug and Pork Chop (from Doug). Take 9 The logo is done correctly. Klasky Csupo Rooster (2003-) Take 1 Instead of reading "KLASKY-CSUPO", logo reads "Boring!". Also, the rooster says "Never mind" instead of saying "WAKE-UP!!" Take 2 The word "TELEVISION" from the 20th Century Fox logo appears under the K-C logo. Take 3 The rooster was replaced with Marceline who transforms into a wolf. A record needle scratches and director, Batty Koda, shouts "Get off of that logo, Marceline!" Take 4 The logo is done correctly. Space Needle Animation Studios (1996) Take 1 The logo doesn't shake. The director says, "You supposed to be shake, not standing still!" Take 2 The Space Needle is replaced with Arthur Read. The director says, "Go away, you stupid aardvark!" Take 3 The logo didn't zoom fast. Take 4 The logo disappeared at the end. Take 5 Instead of SPACE NEEDLE, the logo reads RAPSHEBA ROCKS! Also, Queen Rapsheba (Snap's girlfriend) falls on the logo. Take 6 Space Needle is replaced by Kyurem (in its 1984-2001 appearance), thus freezing the whole logo. The director was encased in ice and asks, "Did somebody give me a heater?" Take 7 Tahn the dragon (one of TheShinyMew's characters) replaces the Space Needle and the director yells, "I don't a dragon in the Space Needle logo we are making!" Take 8 The logo is done correctly. Supreme Enterprise Productions (1990-2007) Take 1 Bloo is not in the logo. Mac as the director says, "Where's Bloo?" He looks around and saw Bloo in the shower singing the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme. The director says, "When you're finish taking a shower, we'll get this logo right." Take 2 Bloo was replaced with Snap playing "She Bop" by Cyndi Lauper on the synthesizer. The director says, "Just wait until Friday morning get this logo right!" Take 3 Bloo was replaced with Snap again. Take 4 Bloo was replaced with Ickis dressing up as Terri Nunn and sings "Mad About You" by Belinda Carlisle. The director says, "CUT! Ickis, can you bring that costume and record back to Snap?" Take 5 Bloo is replaced by the dinosaurs from the Nickelodeon "Do-Woop-A-Saurus" bumper. Take 6 The magenta lines don't come in. The director says, "CUT!" Take 7 Bloo was replaced by Aaron the Cat. The director shouts, "Cut! Please get this stinky cat away from me!" Take 8 Bloo was replaced by Felix the Cat. The director shouts, "Oh, no! Not again with the stinky kitty cats!" Take 9 Bloo and the text are replaced with the 1987 Ultimate Enterprise Studios "Evil Thing and Face" logo and the director screams, "AAAAAHH!! THE THING AND THE FACE OF DOOM!!" Take 10 Bloo was replaced with the face from the 2011 Dynamikun logo. The director shieks, "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Take 11 Bloo comes in from the right, wearing a disco clothing, dancing, and singing "Very Superstitious" by Stevie Wonder. The director shouts, "Bloo, can you take that record and clothing back to Ickis?" Bloo then leaves. Take 12 The logo is done correctly, until Snap comes to the right, wearing an 80's clothes clothing and sings "Tonight" by Ken Lazlo. The director shouts, "GO AWAY!" Take 13 The logo reads "SNAP WANTS YA!" instead. Take 14 Bloo sleeps in the DiC Kid in Bed and the text zooms through the window. The director then says, "I QUIT!" Take 15 The logo is done correctly.